Of Fire and Sky
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Fairy sphere had just been cast. Yet something had gone wrong. Something had made it so that mere moments after Acnologia flew away, the members of Fairy Tail suddenly broke the surface of the water. Yet not all were there as the others soon saw Wendy & Natsu were missing. What happened, why did Fairy Sphere seemingly malfunction, what happened to Natsu & Wendy. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Fairy sphere** had just been cast yet something had gone wrong. Something had made it so that mere moments after Acnologia flew away the members of Fairy Tail suddenly broke the surface of the water.

" **Solid Script: boat"** Levy calls out as everyone climbed into the boat

"Is everyone alright, are we missing anyone?" Makarov asked as everyone looked themselves over before looking around

"NATSU'S MISSING" Happy called out in a panic with tears in his eyes

"Wendy's not here either" Carla stated with a look of fear on her face

Quickly realizing that the best choice would be them do to their Dragon Slayer lung capacity both Laxus and Gajeel inhaled a large breath of air before diving back into the water.

After ten minutes both had been forced to surface for more air only to immediately dive back down and keep looking. Once they had been doing this for an hour Gajeel called it and dragged Laxus back to the boat only to have to club him in his head so hard it knocked him out.

"Since when did Laxus care about anyone," Gray asked

"It's not so much that as it is his instincts had taken over," Gajeel said grimly

"What do you mean" Erza questioned knowing there had to be more to this than they thought

"*Sigh* Laxus is a lightning Dragon Slayer, Wendy was a sky Dragon Slayer and was raised by Grandena the Queen of the sky Dragons. As such it's in the very nature of his magic from him to be driven to protect her as lightning is an element that belongs to the sky. For as long as the Dragons have ever existed the lightning Dragons have always severed the Sky Dragons. Which is why there has never been a lightning Dragon king or queen" Gajeel explained as Gray used his ice make magic to make several boat oars for everyone to paddle with despite them not wanting to

"We don't have a choice, we searched for as long as we can right now. If we stay here that bastard of a Dragon could come back and wipe us out. Our best chance at finding them is to leave for now and come back with better equipped to look for them" Gildarts said with a saddened tone as he picked up the first of the boat oars as the others soon followed his example and began to sorrowfully paddle their way back to Fairy Tail.

When the group returned to Fairy Tail the guild members that had been left behind cheered and were about to celebrate when Romeo asked where Natsu and Wendy were. At that moment the others realized that the two were indeed not with the returning group and the depressed aura that was surrounding them

"I leave the explanation to you Gildarts, I need to contact the other guild Masters. Maybe a few of the other guilds will help in the search" Makarov said in a regretful tone as he slipped into his office.

Once Makarov was gone Gildarts walked over to the bar and pulled out a large bottle of vodka and popped the top as he took a massive drink with the others of the group doing the same with bottles of different alcohol that they knew would drop them fast. Or in Cana's case, she simply walked over and grabbed a bottle of Dragon fire alcohol that Natsu had brought to the guild asking Mira to hold them at the guild for him as they were the only alcoholic drink that could get him drunk. As such he had known that when he did drink them he would need to have those he trusted around just in case.

Once Gildarts saw that everyone that already had their "Fuck it to hell I need this" drink and had taken a few hits of his own, he delved into explaining what all happened on the island. For the start of the trail with what happened with each person in the first parts to him signing as he began the explanation of how the hell it all went wrong. Just as he was getting to the end the rest of the guild was beginning to become confused as it seemed the hardships were over when Gildarts came to the most dreaded part of the explanation, Acnologia's attack"

When he finished it became silent in the guild as the last part of the explanation had cleared away the guilds confusion as well as crushing any hope they had that this was just a big, horrible, prank. Yet the silence continued and with that silence, everyone heard quiet sobs as they turned to see Cana sitting in the corner of the guild with a single filled shot glass that had yet to be touched as she wept forcing the reality of what happened to cram its way into every member's head.

At seeing this Gildarts eyes went wide as memory after memory flowed through his head of watching Cana and Natsu act like they were practically siblings whenever Natsu wasn't with Lisanna.

Yet everyone became dumbfounded when they watched Cana pull out a single match to light the drink on fire and simply watched it burn away with her crying tears of sorrow as she mumbled words and strange phrases that made her seem as if she had lost her mind. After she finished she just watched the drunk burn away and then simply continued to weep after the fire died out not even bothering to touch even one drop of alcohol and merely repeatedly did the same thing over and over until she had gone through the entire bottle that she had grabbed.

"Does anyone else know why she's doing that?" Lucy asked with a very concerned look on her face as she worried for the sanity of one of her closest friends.

"All I know is she's rambling the same thing over and over in the league of Dragons," Gajeel said getting everyone's attention instantly

"Do you know what she's saying?" Mira asked

"Fraid not, If she were speaking in the universal language I could but she speaking in the old tongue which is a unique form of the Dragon language that is only understandable to each type of Dragon as they use it for their rituals. Other than that I'm as lost as….. wait, how close were they when they were kids" Gajeel asked as his eyes widened in realization

"If Natsu wasn't with Lisanna, on a job or picking a fight you could find him with her. Why" Gildarts asked

"What about on the anniversary of when the Dragon's vanished," Gajeel asked with slightly more urgency in his voice

"We couldn't ever find them, the first year Lisanna tried distracting him only for him to explode in a fit of rage at her. Hell, he nearly hospitalized her when Lisanna's stubborn strike kicked in and she wouldn't leave him alone. After that, he stormed out of the guild and Cana followed are him. Then every year after that they both would vanish for the day never to be found until they came back anywhere from the next day to the end of the next week" Erza explained patiently figuring Gajeel probably hadn't answered them and only asked more questions to verify something that involved them being Dragon Slayers.

"THAT IDIOTIC, LUCKY SON OF A BITCH OF A GENIUS" Gajeel yelled as he broke down in a fit of belly aching laughter

"Ok I've had it, what the hell is going on" Evergreen snapped in a growing rage at what was so funny about the disappearance of members of their guild

Smirking Gajeel walked up to Cana and forcibly revealed her entire left arm before he pumped some of his raw magic through her arm forcibly making a tattoo that was next to identical to the **Fairy Glitter** tattoo to show itself. Yet instead of a Fairy Tail emblem being in the center there was a massive red dragon that was blowing a stream of fire up the rest of her arm to her shoulder.

"I was wondering how the hell you even knew the old tongue of the fire Dragons. The salamander marked you as his sister and gave you the spell that the first Master modeled **Fairy Glitter** off of. Which also explains why you could use **Fairy Glitter** so well despite having never once used the spell before. Now which ritual are you doing and what the hell does it do" Gajeel demanded

"The lost flame ritual. Natsu said it was a ritual for guiding lost Dragons back to their loved ones and acted as a signal that there was still some that were waiting for the lost Dragons safe return" Cana choked out through a sobbing voice as Gildarts pulled her into a hug realizing that Natsu had been Cana's biggest pillar of support over the years.

No sooner had Gildarts done this than Cana had lost her ability to hold back the full extent of her sorrow and completely broke down into an even worse state than Mira had when they thought Lisanna had died. As Cana sobbed body jarring sobs all Gildarts could do was tighten his hold on his daughter as his own sorrow of the apparent loss of surrogate son began to make itself known via the tears that were now streaming from his eyes.

Meanwhile, the other members of Fairy Tail were in shock at what they heard and saw as it was now blatantly clear to everyone that both Cana and Gildarts had been far closer to Natsu than anyone realized. A fact that was enforced as memories of Cana telling Gray he stripped at the exact times that Natsu looked like he wasn't in the mood or was looking like he was about to REALLY lose it with Cana always having an almost invisible scowl on her face as she stealthily glared at Gray as he searched for his clothes. As well as having memories of Gildarts either taking Natsu off in private to teach him about something or pulling him off to the side to talk with Natsu when something was obviously not right with him.

"I don't know if I'm going to thank him or beat the shit out of him when I see salamander again but if they're alive then he'll be able to make it back here no matter what and if I know salamander he won't come back without Wendy being with him Gajeel said with a smirk bringing small smiles to everyone's faces.

 **Seven Years later**

Over the last seven years, Fairy Tail slowly lost hope of Natsu and Wendy ever returning after each failed attempt to find a single lead.

Finally after four years past only Cana, Gildarts, and Romeo held out hope that Natsu and Wendy would make it back or were even still alive and would remain the only members to do so for the next three years. Also, everyone quickly learned to NEVER voice their doubt in front of any of those three people less the be beaten to death's doorstep.

Yet it was at the start of the fifth year of that things went downhill fast for the guild. Members started to leave the guild, all of the ones that stayed found it becoming rapidly harder and harder to fight with their all with the heart of their guild being there to drive them on. As a result, their magic power suffered a massive blow and they soon found themselves needing to use more of their magic for spells that had been easy to use before only to leave them gasping for breath from the extreme effort needed to use those same spells now.

Even the S-class wizards were affected and soon Makarov had to ban them from taking So class jobs due to the fact that guild wide condition made Some class jobs too dangerous for even the guild's own S-class wizards. However with that ban came one of the biggest problems for the guild, they quickly started piling up the bills until they were forced out of their guild hall and had to go into debt to buy a much smaller and run down building for their new one at the edge of magnolia with next to no jobs even being sent to them anymore and a depressing aura radiating from the once joyfully guild.

Such was the state that the members of Blue Pegasus walked into at the end of the seven years when they informed the guild of what they found.

Upon receiving the news the members latched onto it with a death lock as the embers of hope flared to life in the ashes of their failed gambles at finding even the smallest lead. With that hope came the rapid return of everyone's strength. With every passing second that the raced towards the location that their sacred ground once lay, they could feel their magic return to the point it was at seven years ago, and it came with a vengeance that screamed for the guild to bring Justice to those that had wronged them for the past seven years.

Ok that's it for this chapter. I know I didn't answer the question in the description but SOME of those answers will be coming in the next chapter. This was just more to set things up for the real story. So as always please remember to review or PM me. I like to know what my readers think and will respond just as fast as I can to any questions you may have


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nearly the entire guild was sitting there wide eyed as they felt a small sliver of hope find through them. Yet with that news, they all became periodized in their spot places after the members of Blue Pegasus left as the reality that Natsu and Wendy may possibly be alive sank in.

However not long after the members of Blue Pegasus left three others walked in. Those three consisted of Cana, Romeo, and Gildarts. At the mere sight of these three, a shiver of fear coursed its way through the guild as these were the only three to not be affected by what was dubbed the "Fairy Tail Virus". Though that didn't mean they hadn't changed either.

Upon looking at the group the only one that had kept their old appearance was that of Gildarts.

Romeo now wore and open, a dark red trench coat that ended at his knees, outlined in white and as tied to his body at his waist with a white cloth that was tied in a knot on his left side. Though he had the trench coat tied to him at the waist he still left the chest area open. He also had on dark green pants that stopped just past his knees with the bottom hem being a light green, then there were his brown hiking boots that stopped a fourth of the way up his shins or just past his ankles. After that came the orange scarf that he had wrapped around his neck and tied in a knot in the front. Last up was that he had his forearms wrapped in bandages from his wrist to just before his elbow.

He had also developed a build similar to that of what Natsu had and quickly became a feared member of the guild as he disowned his father out of the rage he felt when his father ripped into him for hurting everyone when he had true to start acting like Natsu in order to help keep the dying guild alive. It wasn't so much the act of his father yelling at him that caused the rage but more so to him yelling about how Natsu was dead and to let everyone grieve. After which Romeo woke his magic and blasted his father with a surprisingly powerful torrent of flame.

When the dust cleared everyone saw a shocked Makow cratered into the wall. Yet what really shocked them was when Romeo looked at his father with a look of rage before he said that he was disowning Makow as his father stating he "would rather die than be known as the son of a Spinless, Faithless, Backstabbing, Coward that turned their back no someone that had saved their asses and had done so much for them without a second thought out of sure faith and because someone simply asked him to trust them"

After that, the guild began its financial trouble as well as Gildarts and Cana taking Romeo under their wing and training him. Though it wasn't just them as Laxus, who had been offered to rejoin the guild but said he would wait until Natsu and Wendy came back, also helped due to the fact that he had been the one to fight Natsu the most as a kid next to Gray and as such was able to teach Romeo how Natsu would fight.

As time had worn on Romeo's magic became a cross of regular fire magic and Dragon Slayer magic as he gained immunity to fire and the ability to eat it just like Natsu. Though he would never be able to go into a Dragon force state nor would his magic have the ability to actually slay a Dragon. Though his magic as the closest thing a normal person would have to Dragon Slayer magic without being taught by a Dragon or having a Dragon lacrama implanted into him. As well as his magic becoming a brilliant dark blue.

It was during their time training Romeo that Laxus and Cana had grown close to one another with Can having her own style change as well.

Now Cana wore a corset type shirt under a woman's business-like jacket that buttoned underneath her well-developed bust and went around it as well so that she could still have sleeves. Though she no longer had a left sleeve as she no always let her Dragon spell tattoo show so she only had her right sleeve. Next was the skirt that she now wore that had a slit all the way up to her one-inch white belt. Thus when she would walk it showed that he now wore short shorts underneath the skirt that reached her ankles where she now wore sandals. Her corset like undershirt was a crimson red, the business-like jacket was black with red trimming, her skirt was a white with red trimming, her shorts were a black with white trimming, last was her sandals that were black with crimson red straps. As for her hair she nor wore it down with a bun at the top, back of her head.

Upon entering the guild nearly everyone gulped in fear as the trio had become increasingly distant from the other members due to their rage that the guild that was praised and bragged about how it treated its members like family showed their true colors by simply writing Natsu and Wendy off when a little effort was actually needed to find two lost members.

As Makarov watched the three enter the guild he could only hope that should Natsu and Wendy ever return that the two of them could bring back the once happy individuals that the trio had all once been.

"Hey you guys, you'll never guess what just happened," Lisanna said as she rushed up to the three as she was one of the few people that could even approach the three without being ripped up one side and down the other let alone talk with them.

"What's up Lisanna," Cana asked as she grabbed a soda having sworn off drinking until Natsu and Wendy's return as it was a matter of when not if they would return for the three distant Mages

With that, a smile threatened to break Lisanna's face as she snatched the soda away and crammed a mug of alcohol into her hand with a massive smile before she informed them of what Blue Pegasus had told the guild with Gildarts leading the charge to the train station.

One their minds rebutted Gildarts, Romeo, and Cana all dropped their drinks and bolted from the guild with the other members grinning like mad as they rushed after them.

Tenrou island

As the Fairy Tail boot started to reach the area the Tenrou once lay everyone was quickly losing hope once again until Romeo pointed out a blond girl floating above the water. When the members saw her toe touch the water a ripple spread out as a huge amount of water surged upward almost immediately afterward.

As the water fell back into the ocean everyone was stunned to see all of Tenrou island surrounded in a giant translucent, yellow sphere that had a massive Fairy Tail emblem facing them. When the last of the water had returned to the ocean the sphere shattered into tiny dust particles that shimmered as they fell.

"COME ON" Cana yelled as she pulled out three cards and activated a spell as she leaped from the boat as she went flying towards the Island.

Smiling Romeo had a massive amount of flames surround his body before the burst away to show he now had dragon wings that were three times Gildarts' size on his back shoulder blades made completely out of his fire as he let himself fall off the edge of the bout before taking to the sky. Once he was moving fast enough he doubled back and flew over the ship with Gildarts simply sticking his hand in the air and grabbing Romeo's ankle as he flew by letting himself be ripped from the deck with Romeo flying them to the Island.

Not wanting to be outdone the other members quickly activated their magic as well so they could ditch the boat and rush to land.

Once every had made it to the island the Tenrou group bulldozed their way to where they had fought Acnologia at. As they got there the Tenrou group was devastated to find there was nothing there. In fact, that area looked identical to how it had when Acnologia had just leaped into the air charging his breath attack. Yet even with all the devastation around them, there was a single clearing. The very clearing they had made their final stand in where they once stood in defiance of the vilest Dragon in existence lay….nothing. the area was clear of all life and was absolutely nothing but a patch of dirt surrounded by distraction.

"Hey Happy, did you bring what I asked" Gajeel announced as Happy pulled out a large pillow

"I grabbed Natsu's pillow, it should be the thing with the most of his scent on it still" Happy stated as he handed the pillow to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You haven't touched at all in the past seven years right" Gajeel checks as Happy nodded.

Satisfied with Happy's response Gajeel pressed the pillow to his face and inhaled deeply a few times. Once he was sure he had Salamander's sent down again he handed the pillow to Erza telling her to re-quip it so the sent wouldn't get fucked with.

Nodding her head Erza did so immediately as Gajeel began to sniff the air at random. This went on for a good few minutes until he growled in frustration. There wasn't a single trial he could follow, nothing to indicate where the two may have gone. It was like they had up and vanished into thin air.

"Um, guys, what's that," Levy asked as she noted a soft light green sphere was still surrounding the island.

As the others turned to see what she was talking about they too saw the sphere of magic that was slowly lifting itself off of the island like it had been shrink-wrapped to it.

Realizing what would happen if they stayed where they were everyone tried bolting but before they could even turn to run the new sphere suddenly and rapidly increased its speed of expansion as the members were flung off the island and past bout.

Once everyone resurfaced they saw the light green sphere that now surrounded the Island at twice the size and had white markings all over it like wisps of wind. The last thing they noted was the fierce-looking white Dragon that had a massive crown above the Dragon's head in place of the Fairy Tail emblem.

"What the hell is that," Gray asked as cracks appeared in the sphere before it shattered. Yet unlike Fairy Sphere that shattered peacefully, this sphere shattered violently with winds wiping and lashing out at the surrounding area as it sent the shattered remains out like missiles.

"DIVE" Makarov yelled out as he saw the cracks start and felt the magic straining behind the shell of a sphere.

After everyone reflected it was no longer needed to be submerged or was forced to surface for air they did so only to see the ship they arrived in torn to shreds and sinking fast as it collapsed in on itself making several members go bug-eyed.

Not really seeing another option everyone hesitantly made their way back to dry land. Only this time as they walked on the beach it actually crunched beneath their feet.

As they returned to the area they had before the reaction of the guild varied from person to person.

Jet, Droy, Romeo, and Gray all stood there jaws on the ground with eyes the size of basketballs

Levy, Lisanna, Lucy all turns red with steam pouring out of their ears

Mira had a small blush but it was overpowered by the stars and hearts that now made up her eyes as the damnable demon that lay within her, that made her sadistic demonic takeovers tremble in fear, broke free of it's cage and forced the sane part of Mira's mind into it and took over Mira's being as she let loose the highest fangirl squeal ever recorded in any dimensions.

Cana had a look that was a cross between knowing, pride, and perversion all tied into one suddenly plastered on her face with a hint of mischief as she reached for something in her bag

Elfman was suddenly mumbling about being manly

Evergreen had as smug look on her face but couldn't hide her blush as she took glances at Elfman

Bisca and Alzack immediately covered her daughters, Asuka, eyes and ears as both had a knowing look and slight blush

Gildarts, Makarov, Makow, Wakaba all had looks of extreme perversion as they all flew back via a massive nosebleed

Erza was red-faced and had steam pouring out of her ears just like Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna but hers looked to be a cross of unbridled rage and embarrassment mixed into one.

Everyone else just looks as though their brain had been fried and fell backward like a stone statue (including the exceeds in this one though Happy had a rather happy look on his face)

What had caused these reactions you may ask. Simple, there in the exact spot that the Tenrou group had fought Acnologia in was one Wendy Marvell and one Natsu Dragneel. Both clearly older and clearly made that they both lacked ANY clothes with a simple sea green, silk blanket, with a fire red dragon in the center breathing a torrent of flame as a design lay over them and obviously wasn't meant to keep them warm but to simply cover them so that their bodies remained concealed from prying eyes

"*Moan* five more minutes Tsu" came the voice of one clearly matured Wendy Marvell after she let out a long, low, sensual moan after hearing Mira's records breaking squeal.

Not a second later was Wendy pressing her lips to the backside of the joint for Natsu's jaw as she trailed kisses down the side of his neck and back up in an obvious attempt to get Natsu to consed to her wish. Thinking it had been him who had disturbed her from her peaceful slumber. All of which she did as he maintained her closed eyes keeping her oblivious to the situation and making it clear that this was not the first time she had done this and was acting on muscle memory as well as the feel of Natsu's body.

At the sight of the actions made from the young, sweet, innocent, pure, saintly Wendy. (*cough* not *cough*) Erza lost all her embarrassment instantly and began stomping forward intent on punishing Natsu for his "corruption" of the "angelic" Wendy.

(Oh poor, poor Erza. If only she knew how far that was from the truth)

Sensing the impending danger, Natsu and Wendy both had their eyes snap open only to have them become the size of dinner plates due to them now realizing things weren't as they remembered when they drifted off to sleep.

Yet that became irrelevant to Wendy the moment she realized Erza was approaching with the obvious intention of hurting Natsu. No sooner had this registered in her mind then her arms shot out from under the blankets, wrapped around Natsu's neck and a predatory growl was heard escaping Wendy's throat as she glared at Erza effectively making the red haired Knight freeze in place with a tension quickly settling in the air.

"Lay one finger on my mate and I'll rip you to pieces Scarlet. Now back off" Wendy spat out like the words were venom making Erza unconsciously take a step back.

"*Chuckle* if I were you Erza I'd do as Wendy says, it wouldn't be the first time ever Wendy made good on that threat" Natsu warned as Erza's eyes widened before she surprisingly did as she was told and gulped slightly at the thought of having to fight something she thought was an impossibility, a pissed off Wendy with the intent to harm and or possibly kill depending on how far she was pushed.

At the sight of Erza backing off, Wendy smiled a kind smile with her face slowly becoming beat red from the realization of the situation her and Natsu were currently in now that her Dragon instincts had backed down with her mate no longer being in danger.

With a quick 'eep' everyone watched Wendy go from a fierce dragoness too shy young woman that quickly pulled most of the blanket around her as she hid behind the now sitting Natsu, leaving him just enough blanket to cover his groin area.

"Um, you guys wouldn't happen to have some extra clothes with you," Natsu asked hesitantly when Levy used her magic to make fabric that Mira instantly turned into some standard clothing for them both. (I'll cover their new look in a bit if not in a few chapters)

Once done the group gave them both privacy to change by turning their backs to them and attempt to wake the reigning, perverted Kings of the group. As that was happening Gajeel and Levy quickly assembled a large sail boat.

"Hunh, hey flame brain while you and Wendy were planning house I made S class. Good luck beating me now" Gray said smugly as he recalled how he and several others made S class before the fifth year hit and the master had to ban S class jobs.

"He's not the only one, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, and myself made S class too like real men" Elfman yelled only to get smacked in the back of his head by Evergreen's fan as she glared at him.

"Not only that but Mira, Erza, and Gildarts all made wizard saint" Lucy beamed

"Oh, now I can't wait to fight them," Natsu said as he grinned like a madman slamming his fist together in excitement.

"You do realize that they are Wizard Saints, you're not even S class," Evergreen said in shock.

"Your point, when has something like a title ever made me turn down a challenge" Natsu deadpanned

"Tell you what Natsu, you beat one of the S class and I fight you one on one just like we did during the trials," Gildarts said with a grin

"I do you one better, if I beat Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana and Gajeel at once I get to fight all three of you" Natsu challenge with a grin

"If you can do that Natsu then I'll gladly accept your challenge," Erza said formally

"So will I," Mira said in a bubbly manner having successfully re-caged the most, terrifying, monstrous, demon in all of existence, even if only temporarily

*Shiver* nothing worse than a romance-obsessed, matchmaking demon.

"You got yourself a deal," Gildarts said with a grin honestly hoping he could pull it off

"No way in hell I'm fighting Natsu, count me out," Cana said quickly as she recognized the gleam that was in Natsu's eyes having seen it countless times when he secretly taught her to use the ultimate Fire Dragon spell.

Having settled the terms of their agreement the other backed off to give the fighters room.

"Tell you guys what, you get the first move" Natsu grind confidently

Ok that's it for this chapter, now I did promise that I would give SOME answers in this chapter. However, I didn't say they would be clear answers. As such I will state this, I have given you all the key to what happened in the previous chapter, in this one I hinted at what happened. Now all you have to do is put the two two together and you'll have your first answer. I first person to tell me what question I answered will get a internet cookie. As always please remember to review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"GIHE, You're going to regret doing that Salamander," Gajeel said as he was instantly covered in iron scales.

"Quite flapping your lips and fight me already," Natsu said as he was grinning like a madman until he noticed an extra head of blue hair mixed in with his competition.

"WENDY," Natsu exclaimed in a shocked and hurt tone, "WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM?!" Natsu continued.

"Sorry," Wendy responded with a look as though the hurt in Natsu's voice had shoved a dagger through her heart. "But if I don't help them they won't stand a chance as they are now," Wendy pleaded hoping that Natsu would understand she wasn't doing this as an act of betrayal, but because she knew he loved to fight.

"If you say so. You always have been better at gauging people's magic limits," Natsu said with a small smile, making a wave of relief spread through Wendy and shock through everyone else. Gajeel even hesitated, considering whether or not he should actually fight Natsu, but shook it off as he steeled his nerves.

"Alright, the lineup for this match is Natsu Dragneel against Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss and Wendy Marv…" Makarov was saying before two voices cut him off.

"THAT'S DRAGNEEL," Wendy and Natsu yelled in unison as they glared at Makarov.

"HOW THEY HELL ARE YOU TWO MARRIED/ YOU MARKED HER," came the yell of everyone from the guild, with Gildarts, Cana, Happy, Romeo, Carla, Pantherlily, Laxus, and Gajeel yelling the other in a rage.

Yet what stunned everyone was that Gildarts, Cana, Romeo and Happy looked just as if not more pissed than Carla, Pantherlily, Laxus, and Gajeel did.

What everyone didn't know was that Natsu had explained, in detail, exactly what was required of him to do to mark someone as his mate, something that he was only allowed to explain to them as he had marked each of the four as his family officially making them part of the royal fire Dragon family line.

Laxus and Gajeel were pissed as they both were Dragon Slayers so they knew a general idea of what all was required to happen. As such Laxus now had lightning sparking off of him while Gajeel had a light green aura surrounding him.

"Actually, I started it," Wendy said timidly with her hair in her face and a full body blush as those that knew what about the details of Dragon Slayer rituals suddenly looked like all their magic power had just been drained out of them and their jaws hit the ground.

"WENDY," Carla exclaimed in shock with both paws over her mouth and eyes as big as dinner plates.

"*Sigh* alright everyone sit down, we better explain what happened before anything else happens that will result in someone doing something they'll regret," Natsu said as he walked up to Wendy and pulled her into a tight hug as everyone now saw she had lost her blush and was shaking slightly.

Once Natsu had calmed down Wendy he picked her up in a bridal carry and walked over to a nearby piece of rubble that as slanted in such a way that he would be comfortable lying against it.

"Sit down and shut up, we're only saying this once and we're going to have to drag up some shit we don't like even thinking about, got it?" Natsu said with a glare and tone that sent a shiver of fear through everyone as they quickly did as instructed.

"Hey Mira, did you guys manage to bring the alcohol I left with you," Natsu asked making some wonder why Natsu asked.

"Erza, did you re-quip that large box I asked you to," Mira asked getting a nod from the knight a she bought the box out of her pocket dimension.

Once the box was out Mira walked up to it and hopped up grabbing the top lip of the box before she hoisted herself into the box. Moments later three of the walls fell down to show that the box was actually a portable guild hall of sorts.

"Ah, here we are. I only have a handful though considering Cana would always use them for rituals," Mira said as she sprung up from behind the bar to see everyone had taken sets on the benches but Wendy and Natsu were right in front of her on the stools.

"That's fine," Natsu said as he opened the gallon bottle and proceeded to take a rather large drink.

"So, just what happened to you two," Gildarts asked with concern at the sight of Natsu actually TRYING to get shit faced drunk, something he had NEVER let happen to himself.

"Where the hell do I begin, well I guess I should start by explaining how the hell we were the only ones affected by **Fairy Sphere,** " Natsu said in a bitter tone with a depressed look as Wendy looked like she was doing everything to keep from breaking down making everyone extremely worried.

Yet Natsu didn't give them long to think as he soon started to explain that the three grand Fairy spells that the first Master made were actually the human form of the ultimate spells of the Fire, Sky, and Iron Dragons.

" **Fairy Law** was an imitation of the Iron Dragon's ultimate defense and offense spell that was titled Iron Law," Natsu began though he refused to explain further as to what the difference between the two was when Gajeel wanted answers.

"SHUT THE HELL UP," Natsu yelled as his fist made contact with Gajeel's face sending him fly back.

"The ultimate Dragon spells could only be used by the Dragon Royal family. Meaning even if I did explain, it would be pointless as you'll never be able to use it," Natsu snapped as everyone including Gajeel were stunned to see Natsu fighting with every fiber of his being to avoid having an emotional break down in front of everyone at just the thought of what had happened.

Seeing this Makarov cringed at the realization that Natsu was only talking about this because he didn't have a choice. Something Makarov had tried to avoid making his children feel as he thought it better that they be able to work through things in their own time with the knowledge that they had the guild to support them.

Just as Natsu was about to continue his explanation the lump in his throat blocked his voice with the first of several years worth of suppressed tears broke free as Natsu's limbs buckled out from under his own weight and he finally lost control.

Seeing Natsu finally break, Wendy quickly moved to his side and pulled him into a tight comforting hug as everyone watched in shock at the sight of the unbreakable Natsu crumbling before their very eyes.

"I think the spell explanation can wait, we need to understand what's happened to you tw…." Erza began when Natsu had cried himself to sleep having expected Wendy to cave to her demand.

"That's not possible, Natsu and I have lived a life of pure, unfiltered, HELL FOR THE LAST SEVEN YEAR," Wendy spoke as the volume of her voice increased with her growing rage before she took a moment to calm herself.

After all she was the daughter of Grandina. It wouldn't do for her to let things that were said and done to make her lose her composure as the princess of all sky Dragons. Something the others were taking note of as Wendy currently had an aura of a calm, dignified, composure.

Granted Wendy preferred acting like herself around the other Fairy Tail members, but she was quickly coming to see the only was she and Natsu would pull through informing the others of what had happened was if she act like Grandina had taught her for when she spoke with others of royal status.

"In order for you to know what happened to us you need to know how it was even possible. Which means you need to understand the ultimate Dragon spells as they are directly involved with that answer," Wendy spoke in a regal tone shocking many, "so with all due respect Scarlet, sit down and shut the fuck up about matters you have no comprehension of." Wendy snapped in clear aggression yet still retained her regal composure to suppress the flood of emotions fighting to burst free of her control.

"As I was saying," Wendy began when Erza complied and snapped everyone's attention back to what she was saying. " **Fairy Glitter** is the copy of the the Fire Dragon Royal family's ultimate attack spell **Eruption Flame.** There's just one massive difference, where **Fairy Glitter** is a devastating attack that will eradicate any intended target, **Eruption Flame** vaporizes not only the intended target but everything in the surrounding area, with the only exception being the user themselves. Not only that, but the stronger the caster is the larger the area that gets destroyed. The fire that this move makes burns everything, dirt, water, air, people, EVERYTHING, even Ethernano, the VERY substance that allows a spell to even work. Worse yet, the flames it makes won't stop burning until the intended target is completely destroyed," Wendy said to everyone's shock.

"Which is why I've never once used it in a fight and Natsu made it so I can only use it if I've meet specified conditions, one of which is having his prior permission to do so," Cana said to verify what Wendy stated though she had also ended up gaining everyone's attention as they finally saw the intricate chains on the wrist and ankles of the Dragon in her tattoo signifying her ability to even use the spell.

"It's that dangerous?" Makao asked in awe at the power of the spell that the guild had been pestering Cana to show them for the past seven years.

"It's that powerful and more, in the entire history of Dragons it had ever only been used twice. Once when it was created, and once again years later during the Dragon war against Acnologia himself. Yet the bastard survived by eating the flames. Normally that would have killed him but thanks to him being a chaos Dragon, he survived because he can eat anything that has an end result of chaos," Wendy said in recollection of Grandina's lessons on the spells as everyone turned their attention back to her in shock.

"The only spell that has successfully countered **Eruption Flame** is the sky Dragons ultimate spell **Sky of Protection.** Or that's the rumor that Grandina told me," Wendy stated, glad she was at least almost done with this part of the explanation. "What **Sky of Protection** does is it forces a shell made of sky Dragon magic to form around the caster in order to heal them using the power in the dome itself. The bad part is that when it shatters it does so violently, with the shell becoming shrapnel so the caster can have room made between them and their enemy as time is the same on the inside as on the outside unlike **Fairy Sphere.** As such it's too dangerous to use around friends as only those of a Royal Dragon Family can even be in it, and I mean of actual blood relation," Wendy said as she paused knowing what was going to happen when that sank in.

"SAY WHAT!"yelled the guild, waking Natsu in the process.

"You mean to tell us you and Natsu are actually related to Igneel, and Grandina," Gajeel said in shock.

"Yes," came Wendy's simple reply

"Which is part of why I wanted to fight three wizard saints at once. When Wendy and I marked one another, the seal Grandina and Igneel placed on us to seal away our memories and next to all our magic, was undone. In turn returning both," Natsu said with a grin making everyone worry about how much destructive power Natsu really had.

"Anyway, now that you know the spells we can tell you what happened," Wendy said as she ran her fingers through Natsu hair due to her having put him back to sleep and set his head in her lap. All so they could work through the rest of his break down in private.

"When Acnologia was charging his final breath attack it triggered Natsu and I to subconsciously use our ultimate Dragon spells in the same instance Mavis had triggered Fairy Sphere. Should it have been just Fairy Sphere and Sky of Protection then there wouldn't have been a problem and Natsu and I would have lived the last seven years "playing house" as Gray said," Wendy remarked in a sarcastic tone purposely trying to make Gray feel bad because she knew how much his comment had hurt Natsu. Needless to say it worked because Gray now felt like shit as there was clearly more to what happened than he first thought.

"However that didn't happen, instead Natsu's, Mavis' and my spell all cast at the same second forming an unexpected unison raid that ended up sending us to an alternate reality," Wendy explained shocking many as she cast a spell over herself and Natsu to show the guild the last seven years as she knew she wouldn't be able to simply tell them no matter how she tried.

 **Flash back**

Natsu groaned as he woke only to find himself in a dense forest. Upon that fact sinking into his head Natsu immediately bolted upright and began to look around only to see Wendy a few feet away from him.

Quickly scrambling over to her Natsu shook her as he called her name in a surprisingly quiet voice for once not wanting to attract the attention of possible predators in the area.

Most wouldn't have been surprised at this however Natsu was a kinetic learner, a fact that made him an extremely dangerous enemy. All of which was contributed to the fact that the longer someone would fight him, the faster he would develop a plan to counter each of said person's moves and come up with a plan to defeat them.

Just as Wendy was waking a bone chilling sound fills the air, making them both freeze in place.

Ok that's it for this chapter, also I now have a beta reader, . please remember to review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the same sickening sound filled the air yet again, Natsu quickly broke from his frozen state. He turned back to Wendy to see her now shaking in a petrified fear. Taking a calming breath, Natsu scooped Wendy up into his arms in a bridal hold as he took off running as he felt Wendy bury herself into his chest as her hands gripped his vest in a death lock.

If it had just been him he wouldn't have cared, he would have stayed, he would have fought back, he would have done anything BUT run. Yet it wasn't just him, he wasn't alone, he had someone to protect, someone that was vulnerable, someone that needed him and right now his best option of protecting the terrified girl in his arms was to grab her and run. To run and not look back as he prayed to any deity that would listen to help him get Wendy to safety.

To him it didn't matter what happened to him, all that mattered to him was getting Wendy to safety. That's all that ever seemed to matter to him from the moment he had met her. That was always his first instinct, to protect Wendy's world as she knew it, to not let anyone or anything disturb her views, to keep her happy and above all else, to not let her ever be harmed be it physically, mentally, or even emotionally.

During the fight against the Oracion Seis Natsu had run off to save Wendy when she had been captured, yes everyone thought he had done so to help keep Erza from losing an arm but in reality that didn't matter to him, sure it would have made him sad if she died as she was a member of his guild but that was it and given how hypocritically abusive she was to him and Gray it wasn't unreasonable for him to be that way. All that had mattered to him was saving Wendy; when he had gotten back he begged Wendy to save Erza's arm all so no one would wonder why he had rushed off so fast if he wasn't concerned for Erza.

When he had to fight Zero, he only won because he knew if he didn't Wendy would be in pain because he failed.

During the incident with Delphine his only thoughts were that he was glad it had been him to be caught and Wendy hadn't or that he had to get free so that he could beat the shit out of the stupid machine and the woman responsible so Wendy wouldn't be a risk of having the same done to her.

When they had gone to Edolas and got captured he had pushed himself past his breaking point as they sucked him dry of magic so they wouldn't touch Wendy.

During the attack on the island he had constantly worried about what was happening to Wendy only to have to save her from that black flame bastard who dared to think of hurting a hair on her head let alone to kill her. The very thought of said blond asshole made Natsu grit his teeth in rage.

He wasn't a foul, he knew what the reasoning for him being like that was, he wasn't as dense as he let others think because it was easier to play dumb than to confront the obvious emotions that others held for him as that would mean hurting people, something he had never liked. Beating the shit out of someone may have been fun for him because he knew when to draw the line so that the injuries weren't bad and besides, physical injuries healed fast, emotional wounds were a different story. Natsu knew that better than most. He knew how those wounds could grow and last for years, how they could never seem to heal, which was why he played the fight loving fool. It was because of that, that Natsu never said anything when the guild would whisper behind his back thinking him unable to hear, when they might as well have been screaming in his ear.

Wendy… was his mate. Her soul held the extra pieces missing from his own just as his soul did for Wendy's.

Yet his concern for Wendy had lead him to restrain himself when his Inner Dragon roared for him to lay claim to her as such or when his mating season would come around. Wendy had just started the transitional stage of aging in which she left childhood and and became a young woman. He himself was almost at the end of that transition and would be considered a young man soon, he would soon be starting his life as part of the newest generation to become adults. Which in turn made him realize what entering in a mating ritual with Wendy would do to her as he knew the world wouldn't hold back on making its disdain known for such a relationship between them to occur before Wendy herself had crossed that final threshold to join the ranks of adults. He also wasn't sure if he would be able to hold himself back from FULLY completing the mating before Wendy was ready for such things, as he knew after the first mating he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her.

Shaking his head Natsu pulled his mind from the past to refocus on the present and the task at hand, ensuring Wendy's safety. As Natsu refocused he noticed a hole in the ground that looked like it was deep enough for it to work for what he wanted.

Zeroing on his target Natsu began to push himself to run faster until he dropped to the ground and proceeded to slide through the entrance of the hole and even further down beneath layer upon layer of Earth.

Finally coming to a stop Natsu smiled as he noticed the slow, shallow flow of water that was running along the smooth stone he was now laying on which had allowed him to slide fairly far down into the hole.

Slowly crawling to the end of the hole Natsu came upon an opening that was roughly the size of a ten one bedroom homes, with an expanse of dry stone that was roughly a one bedroom house in size, upon which he promptly lay Wendy down on before he turned to head out once more, only to stop when he noticed Wendy wouldn't let go.

He looked down at her only to see her running the blood from a self inflicted cut on her finger over her lips. She then proceeded to place a kiss on the middle of Natsu's sternum making him go wide eyed at her doing so, while he wondered if what he was assuming her to be doing was what she was actually doing.

Wendy then pulled back and gathered every aspect of her magic into her mouth and blew a mixture of a neon sky blue as well as a neon green breath at the bloody kiss mark that her lips had left. The moment the magically charged air hit the bloody kiss mark the blood absorbed the air before it glowed white and moved to the shape of a white, feather covered, Dragon standing fiercely on Natsu's chest as if daring someone to even try coming close to Natsu.

 **Wendy's P.O.V/ third person**

Wendy had been scared out of her mind. The sicking sound that filled the air may not have been as powerful as that of Acnologia's roar but it still had just as much malice in it, it still had just as much blood lust in it and intent to kill as well. It was because of the that her body had froze on her. She couldn't do anything but be reduced to a shaking mess as she stood there in petrified fear. Or that was until she was pulled into the arms of one Natsu Dragneel.

 _'Natsu,'_ Wendy thought as she tightened her grip on him.

From the moment she had heard his name her heart felt like it would beat itself into a soup. She joined the Alliance of the Light Guilds all in hopes of meeting the man that was attached to the name that made her heart go wild. Whenever she was in trouble he would show up like her prince charming and save her as he unknowingly swept her off her feet. She had lost count of the number of wet dreams she had already had about him "punishing" her for being such a naughty girl. All of which were thanks to her mother, Grandina, passing on her secret perversion. Which probably had happened sometime during one of Grandina's many lessons on the signals for who her mate was and the different things that would be required of her to ensure her mates happiness and pleasure, just as they would for her.

 _'But why would Natsu even look at me, I'm no better than a child. I don't have the looks that the other girls at Natsu's age do, I don't have the strength they have either, I don't have Levy's brains, I'm not close to him like Lisanna, I don't have Mira's natural grace, I haven't even begun to show anything close to Lucy's figure like my Edolas version had, and I don't have Erza's strength. I couldn't even slay a Dragon like my magic is made to do, why would he even look at me,'_ Wendy thought to herself in a depressed manner thanks to the overwhelmingly bad situation they found themselves in when Natsu suddenly slid into safety.

As Natsu slowly made his way further into the hole to ensure Wendy was left safe and comfortable, Wendy's thoughts began to change as a ray of Hope at survival appeared.

 _'But I have healed him whenever he was badly injured, he never tried running off when I treated him like he does with everyone else, he would also stay in the infirmary when I stayed with him or at least stay at my side when I would let him leave temporarily so long as he stayed with me, he also saved me whenever I needed someone to rescue me, he's rather protective of me, he also didn't go to get treated by Erza back on the island when she pulled the sexy nurse card, he waited to be treated by me when all the other guys didn't, it was like she didn't even interest him like that, then again he never seems interested in the girls that flirt with him. We're also all alone now with no known way home, and we don't know if we'll ever even find one,'_ Wendy thought as she made up her mind and decided to act on her instincts, just as she felt him try to leave her in safety as he turned to go back out to face the monster bearing down on them by himself, like she watched Natsu do daily.

 **Third person**

"Please Natsu, mark me as your mate. I know you probably only see me like a child but…. BUT I LOVE YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT US BEING DIFFERENT AGES! I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHERS WOULD SAY! I WOULD BECOME A CRIMINAL THAT MURDERS EVERYONE IF YOU BUT ASKED ME TO BECAUSE YOU MEAN THAT MUCH TO ME! SO PLEASE! MARK ME AS YOU MATE, LAY CLAIM TO MY BODY SO THAT YOU AND ONLY YOU MAY EVER TOUCH ME! PLEASE," Wendy began saying until the dam on the full extent of her love for Natsu and her fear that he would reject her had finally broke and she proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs physical ability to scream.

"Ok," Natsu said simply after Wendy's next to eardrum blowing scream. "But it will hurt, and I won't go beyond marking you until we're older," Natsu stipulated as Wendy looked up at him in shock with tears of joy brimming in her eyes as she rapidly shook her head in agreement.

Natsu then took in a relaxing breath before letting it out as he turned Wendy's back to him. As Natsu fought against his instincts he was glad to see that Wendy's current dress didn't have an upper back to it as it meant he wouldn't have to ruin her dress thanks to it only having a back that covered from mid back down with a strap running behind her neck. Natsu then cut himself on his wrist as he let his blood cover his entire palm before he cauterized the cut with his magic and shook the excess blood off so he could leave a clear handprint of blood in-between Wendy's shoulder blades. Gulping, he then gathered each aspect of his magic in mouth just as Wendy had before he let out a stream of fire that was so hot and condensed that it had become like cross between lava and water.

When the fire touched the blood it was absorbed into it before the handprint lifted off Wendy's back as the tips of each finger lined up with a rib or her spine. The thumb and pointer fingers were each lined up with a rib on her left shoulder blade, the middle finger was lined up with Wendy's spine, the ring finger and pinky were each lined up with a rib on her right shoulder blade. The now flaming blood hand sank in as it pushed each finger to the center of each bone and then spread throughout the entire bone until the palm had touched her back and sank in. During the entire time Wendy had done remarkably well and only slightly whimpered in pain as she clenched her jaw shut and had to take seething/ ragged breaths. Yet the pain she had felt then was nothing compared to what happened next, as her entire body felt as though she was submerged in liquid fire making her scream bloody murder. Sadly the pain was amplified once more to the point that she had to fight blacking out as her entire upper back glowed bright orange with a red line slowly drawing a next to identical Dragon to the one Natsu had appeared behind him when he entered Dragon Force and was pissed. The difference was that this Dragon didn't have any scars and had black outlining each of the orange flames surrounding it and had a few pink scales on top of it's head and down the neck.

When the glow died down Wendy felt Natsu gently lay her down as he got up to leave when they both grabbed their heads in pain and screamed a scream that to each of them sounded like one of Acnologia's defining and powerful roars that had several look to the entrances of their hideaways with hope as they noticed the lack of any hatred and malice in the dual Dragon roars.

When the pain stopped both Natsu and Wendy passed out with Natsu collapsing like a ton of bricks right next to Wendy.

When Natsu and Wendy woke they noticed the rather comparing positions the were in. Wendy somehow ending up on top of Natsu with legs on either side of his hips and him having a hand on her butt. Yet even as they both blushed neither made any movement to change their positioning. It was only when Wendy felt something rather hard tap her in-between he legs that they scrambled apart with their backs to one another, and every bit of exposed skin looking like they had just come from having a bath in cranberry juice.

"H...how….a….are yo….you….f….feeling," Natsu stuttered out once both had regained themselves and Natsu had calmed himself.

Meanwhile Wendy had yet to respond as she was having a desperate battle to regain control over her inner ….well more accurately her base instincts as she now remembered she wasn't a Dragon Slayer so she no longer had an inner Dragon due to her being a Dragon. Though if you wanted to be technical both herself and Natsu were actually ⅔ dragon and ⅓ human. Which in turn meant that what was running through her head were the things she actually wanted from Natsu. In turn Wendy mentally groaned as she also realized that the one thing she was hoping she wouldn't have the way that Grandina had acted passed down to her.

 _'*Groan* I couldn't get mom's grace, dignity, or anything else, noooo, I had to get her damnable perversion. Then again if_ that _was Natsu at full mass, having mom's hidden side might not be so bad,'_ Wendy thought as she subconsciously licked her lips and got a lustful look in her eyes that looked just plain wrong to be in the eyes of thirteen year old girl…. Well if one wanted to be technical then she was actually a little over 400 years old but still had yet to physically developed past her thirteen-year-old body.

As Wendy continued to weigh the pros and cons of her mother passing her perversion to her, the lustful look grew. Wendy was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Natsu get up and close his eyes as he inhaled deeply a few times and his ears twitched.

"What is it," Wendy asked knowing that Natsu had NEVER done anything without reason. She had always wondered why he started fights so much even when she knew that he would prefer a calm and quiet atmosphere when he wasn't on an adventure, after all he had isolated his home away from civilization in favor of the forest. It was only after her memory had returned to her that she realized what Natsu had been doing.

Natsu had grown up in Fairy Tail, he knew that when there wasn't a massive brawl happening he would be able to hear everything that was said. So given that she herself had the same problem when she decided to stay at the guild instead of going on a job, and given her knowledge of how the guild treated Natsu, it wasn't hard for her to realize that he was trying to help her drown out her ability to hear every little thing so she wouldn't hear the things he probably had on multiple occasions.

That thought alone had Wendy's Dragon instincts making her seethe in rage as she began to think that it would be better if they stayed in this new world. At least then she wouldn't have to watch her mate be emotionally and on occasion, physically abused.

"Dragons, there's roughly ten Dragons, over a hundred. Five are fire and five are sky, and from what I'm sensing it seems those ten are the reason we aren't dead yet as it seems their locked in combat with the others trying to get to the entrance," Natsu explained.

"So what do we do?" Wendy questioned only to be surprised to see Natsu giving her a questioning look.

"I would have thought you would have suggested a plan, you always were the one to think things through, I just prefer to think with my fists," Natsu said with a goofy grin making Wendy giggle at how true that statement was. Though that wasn't surprising given who he was and fire Dragons reputation of preferring to beat things out than think them out.

"Well you are my mate, not only that but you're the one that has a birthright to be the king of Dragons. So you're just going to have start thinking more because I'm following your lead," Wendy said as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's frame and relished the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her as well making her feel as though nothing in the world could touch her.

"Then I suggest we go out there and spill some blood," Natsu said seriously as he got a stunned look from Wendy.

"You didn't honestly expect me to let them live when they're trying to hurt you," Natsu deadpanned as Wendy simply nodded.

It was a well established fact that any time one Dragon would threaten another Dragon's mate, nest, or offspring, that a bloodbath would ensue between the two Dragons with only one every coming out alive. Something that Wendy was surprised had yet to happen as any other time someone had threatened her Natsu had only beaten them to death's door before he finally stopped rather than beating them through death's door.

"Then lead the way, I'll follow you to the depths of hell and back, my MATE," Wendy said as she pulled Natsu down into a kiss. After the two shared a passion filled kiss Natsu grinned as he covered his hand in flames while Wendy covered hers in wind. Then, they simultaneously punched their fist straight up as a fifty foot radius of wind amplified fire burst from the ground like an erupting geyser and continued to shoot up into the air until it peaked at a height equivalent to a 60 story building.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter hope you liked it. Any wa... *Crash***

 **DAMNIT, NATSU, WENDY GET OFF EACH OTHER! YOU HAVE A LEMON SCENE COMING SOON, CANT YOU TWO SHOW ANY RESTRAINT. WAIT! NOOO! NOT ON MY BED! OH DEAR GOD! MY EYES! MY EYES!.**

 ***Sigh with anime tears* please remember to review, now if you'll excuse me I have to go destroy my mattress and get Laxus to short circuit that memory out of my head.**


	5. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	6. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	7. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
